The Love God Only Knows
by MakoMitsuki
Summary: Otamegane Keima Katsuragi despises the real world and all the 3D girls that live in it. Months after the begining of his conquest to capture loose souls hiding in real girl's hearts with Elsea, he meets this extraordinary girl who changed his life forever
1. Destiny

TWGOK/ _Kami Nomi Zo Shirou Sekai_ Fan fiction

The LOVE God Only Knows (_Keima POV)_

Prologue

_What are you doing?_

Resistance is futile.

_How did you know where I am?_

Running away is useless.

_I think…_

I can already see the ending.

_I am in love with you._

Another lost lamb captured. No girl can ever escape the powers of the Capturing God.

I am Katsuragi Keima. I am 17 year-old second year high school student in Maijima Academy. I excel in various subjects in school. But none of that really matters to me.

What really matters to me are girls.

But it's not the ones you are thinking.

I don't mean _real_ girls. I do not mean the ones that talk of so many nonsense things. I do not mean the girls that wear silly things like makeup or whatsoever and indulge themselves in many useless things.

What I really like are the girls from video games. These timeless beauties are what the new generations ask for. They got what every man wants. They have beauty. They have the smarts. They got the skills. They got the attitude. They are perfect and timeless. They are just perfect.

I belong to the 2D world. I do not just live in it. I rule in it.

This world has known me with the name _capturing god _because of my power to capture the hearts of any 2D girl (or as I like to call them, _lost lambs_).

I tell you, there was never a game that I never lost. To prove that, I have never turned down any challenge to catch the lost lambs. Nothing can stop the capturing god.

That led me to a life-changing event.

One day, I have received a letter from a certain Chief Dokuro. It had challenged me to conquer the hearts of girls. Being the god I am, I accepted the challenge.

Just then, a demon fell from the sky. There, I met Elsie De Irma Lute, or Elsie for short. She had explained to me the incredulous task I had to do. The letter was really a contract from Hell. It stated that I would capture girls.

But what I do not know is that (one) evil spirits have escaped from hell and are now hiding in girl's hearts, (two) I am supposed to capture these souls, and (three) the only possible way to capture these souls is to fill the gap in these hearts is to make the girl fall in love with you.

This means I have to make a _real girl_ fall in love with me.

For heaven's sake, I never even held hands with a real girl! Let alone speaking to one!

But I had no choice. Elsie had explained to me that a collar will be attached to both my neck and Elsie's. If I fail to comply with the contract, the collar will activate and our heads will be cut off.

What a life.

Now I am stuck with an airhead demon that is now pretending that she is my sister while I capture the hearts of real girls, giving me less time for my precious video games.

The real world is a big pain in the neck.

Flag 1.1

"Kami-samaaaaaaaa!"

Oh no, don't tell me.

"Kami-sama, I have made you breakfast." Elsie cheerfully said. The door to my room flung open and she came storming into my room. On her hands is yet another one of her weird creations. She had insisted that she would make my breakfast since my mother left to arrange the final batch of divorce papers (which was all Elsie's fault, but let's not go on with the details.)

She had made a bento box for me.

But what, you say, is in that bento box?

_Dragons. Live dragons._

"Get that monstrosity of a dish out of here," I shouted at her. "There is no way I will eat that… that _thing_!"

Elsie did not listen. She just replied, "But Divine Brother, it likes you to eat him. See? It's excited so it climbed up our head."

Climbed up my head?

"WAAH!" I jumped. The _dish_ is crawling on my head. "Elsie! Get this thing off me! Do something!" I called out. But instead of helping me, Elsie just smiled. It was as if there wasn't a live and scary looking dragon on my head.

"It really likes you." Elsie smiled.

I sighed. There wasn't anything I can do. I tried to remain calm as I relocated my PFP. I should check the data.

*scanning*

"Ah, yes. I have saved the game." I breathed a sigh of relief.

I adjusted my eyeglasses for a moment, and then I planned to return to my game. But as I was pressing the start button…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The dragon grabbed hold of my PFP. The idiotic creature must have mistaken it for food!

Elsie (for crying out loud) is so clueless at the moment. She just smiled and said, "I guess it wants you to play with him."

I got very frustrated. "No! It definitely doesn't like me to be his friend! It wants to eat me and my precious PFP! So stop smiling and being idiotic and TAKE THIS THING OFF ME!"

"Then why didn't you just say so?" She said.

"I DID!"

"Then okay." She finally said. With her rainment, she sent the beast out of the way.

When the dragon disappeared, I breathed an even bigger sigh of relief. But it seems that I have forgotten something.

"My PFP!"

"Oh, I forgot." Elsie said. "Here you go!"

She handed me my PFP. But I was surprised to see that it is still intact. I am sure I have seen the scary-looking creature devour it just a while ago. But right now, I am glad that it was still safe.

I can finally return to my video games.

But when I opened my PFP, I was in big shock.

*no data acquired*

This is a bad morning.

Flag 1.2

It was already dismissal time. I took the opportunity of being alone in the classroom so I can finish playing one of the deleted games from this morning's chaos. The game I am playing is the newly-released game, "Destiny". It is one of my all time favorites. It is about capturing a computer genius with beautiful long black hair and blue eyes whose name is Asora. Asora is a simple and pure type of girl who just wants to find the true meaning of life. It is a perfect game to play.

I have already reached the climax of the game where you would give Asora the silver pendant necklace.

This is great. I can already see the ending.

"Okay, Keima," I said to myself. "All you have to do is select yes, then no, then the second and fifth option. Then give the pendant to Asora then another lost lamb will fall into my hands."

"Wait a minute!"

I was startled to hear a voice come from behind me.

I turned around to the intruder. "How dare you distrupt…"

I paused for a second to take a good look at this person who interrupted me from my game. She had long black hair which fell down to the sides of her cheek. She had blue eyes which were partially hidden by her thin-rimmed eyeglasses.

"I believe you are playing the game _Destiny_ right?" She said.

I shook my head and got back to reality. I felt my pulse racing faster. _Doki-doki._ What is happening?

She continued talking. "And if I heard right, you are going to use the Asora Combo 3. Well, if you used that combo it will lead you to rejection. Why don't you just try saying yes two times to Asora?"

I managed to regain my composure. I stood up straight and with an air of pride, I started to talk to her.

"If you would mind, I believe I am the one playing the game. And if you have not known, I am the capturing god. You are just a worthless 3D girl whom I believe knows nothing of the gaming world. So if you would excuse me, I have a game to finish."

I returned to my game. I hit the resume button. I look one again at the intruder and said, "Watch and learn."

I selected yes, then no, then selected the right options, and for the last time, selected yes.

I looked at my _audience member_. "See how the master does it? Can you see it? Conquest…"

_I hate you! I hate you!_

It cannot be.

Asora yelled at me. I have lost the conquest.

"It cannot be! I chose the correct combo! Why did I lose this game? Is there a bug in this game? What a stupid game!" I cursed. "This is really unbearable. I never loose. If you did not distract me, then I would have…"

I looked at the girl. She had a sad look on her face. She sighed. Her black hair swayed with the wind.

Then suddenly, she came closer. She took one good look at my PFP. And then she pressed the X button two times.

"What are you doing? Are you making things worse?" I screamed at her.

But she continued her way out of the door.

Everything felt silent.

All I can hear is the hum of the wind.

All I can hear is my heart, which was unexplainably beating fast.

And lastly, all I can hear is my PFP, which was beeping loudly at the moment.

I turned to my PFP.

The screen showed the two words which are very familiar to me.

_Conquest Successful._


	2. Trouble

Flag 2.1

That night I replayed "_Destiny_". After a while, I have found out that the dragon Elsie gave me the other morning was the cause of the bug in my PFP. Although a mysterious girl successfully ended the conquest for me, I could not bear having someone else finish a game for me. I would like to end the battle myself.

It was not easy, though. I tried several attempts to finish playing the game. Still, I keep on coming through loopholes.

_Why don't you just try saying yes two times to Asora?_ A voice replayed on my head.

It was the same voice from this afternoon. It was from the strange girl whom I met before I lost the game.

"Sheesh," I murmured to myself. "Why do I have to listen to what she says?"

But then again, I thought.

_Why don't you just try saying yes two times to Asora?_

I hesitantly selected yes two times. I was expecting that the response of the game will be another loophole. But I was surprised by the outcome of my decision.

_Conquest Successful._

"It cannot be," I murmured to myself once more.

She was right.

I placed my hands on my head. I was very frustrated with this.

A girl has beaten me… in a game.

Flag 2.2

I have given up on "_Destiny_" the night before. I still have a pile of unplayed video games at home and I have decided to deal with the others first before returning to "_Destiny"._

It was Math class and Kagarii Sensei was handing back the tests given the other week. I was confident of getting the highest grade, as always.

"Katsuragi-san." Kagarii Sensei called out. "Would you mind getting your test paper first before playing with that thingamajig of yours?"

I stood up to get my test paper. I carefully saved my game before grabbing the test paper.

The score read _A+. _I grinned smugly. I bet no one can get a higher grade than me.

"Congratulations, Suuichi-san. You got the highest grade in the class." I heard Kagarii Sensei say.

I turned around and I was surprised to see the same girl from yesterday standing in front of the class.

"Not only that," Kagarii Sensei added. "I heard that you also had the highest grades even in the other subjects. I have heard the Japanese teacher and the History teacher giving you endless praises."

"Thank you, Kagarii Sensei." She cheerfully said. "This is better than I have expected."

She then sat back down to her chair which was just two rows away. I managed to peek at her test paper.

The score read A+++.

"How can that be?" I murmured to myself. "How can she possibly get a score higher than mine?"

As I spoke, Kagarii Sensei approached me and said: "It is because Suuichi-san doesn't play video games during class hours."

I sank my head lower. This girl is taking everything.


	3. Fate

Flag 3.1

After dismissal time, I went to the video game store in the downtown area. Unfortunately, Elsie followed me all the way there.

We were walking along the sidewalk when Elsie spotted a store window. It displayed a brilliant red model of a fire truck. "Kami-niisama! Look! A fire truck! It's red and shiny, Kami-niisama!" She delightfully squealed.

I simply ignored her. I focused my attention to Saoya, the girl in my video game. I was on the move right now. I was nearing the climax of the game.

Just then, Elsie tugged on my arm. "Kami-niisama," she pleaded, "I want to see what is inside the store. There might be more fire trucks! Please, Kami-niisama?"

When I heard these words, my face brightened up. I looked up to her with a thrilled emotion in my face. "OF COURSE! Why not? Now you go inside, have a great time! Don't mind me. Now go!" I said as I pushed Elsie inside the store.

When she was finally inside, I ran outside and shut the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, no more demon bugging me," I said.

Flag 3.2

I made my way to the video game shop. I entered the door and saw the aisles of various video games. On one part stretched a long row of dating sims. 

With a glorious aura, I smiled smugly to myself and walked to the shelves with the newly released games. On the corner of my eye, I saw the newest video game, _Fate_. It had just been released just this day. It seems that I had the fortunate honor of receiving this first copy. I was about to reach out for it when suddenly…

Another hand reached out for the same copy. I felt the soft-skinned hand at my palms. I jumped in surprise.

I was even more surprised to see the person beside me. It was the girl from class.

I stood there, still in shock. Embarassed like I am, she held her arm back and looked down. She pushed her eyeglasses to the bridge of her nose. "Gomenasai," she whispered, her ebony black hair falling just above her cheek. I was about to say sorry to her, too, but my mouth ran dry for a second. I felt my heart racing faster. I felt my face, which was unexplainably hot and flustered. Before long, I was able to get a hold of myself again. I remembered again I was very angry at her.

"Wh-wh-what are y-y-you doing h-here?" I tried desperately to shout at the most furious way possible. But I keep on stuttering and my words are seemingly choked up by an unexplainable sensation.

She looked at me with those earnest blue eyes and said, "Oh, I was just out to get this new dating sim game. I have heard that this had the special feature with 14 bonus games and with higher definition. Did you know that this one has the new ASD technology?"

I looked at her with excitement. "It does? Do you mean the games with real time and almost-real time chat?"

She nodded. "Yes it does."

"But I thought that the ASD feature didn't release until July."

"The creators of the game had recently signed a contract with Tomoshi Technologies. They gave it to them for public release."

"How did you know that?"

"I saw it in TechNews."

"You are watching TechNews, too?"

"Well, of course. I watch it all the time." She replied.

"That's awesome!" I smiled.

She held out her hand. "I haven't formally introduced myself, have I? I'm Suuichi Azuka."

I held her hand and shook it. "I'm Katsuragi Keima."

She smiled a radiant smile. "It is nice to meet you, Keima-kun."

Just then, I stopped for a brief moment. It took about a good five seconds to realize what is happening around me. I was introducing myself to a 3D girl. I am shaking hands with her and having a normal conversation with her. More surprisingly, we are smiling at each other.

A sudden wave of shock struck me. And before I knew it, I am dashing through the door. I found myself running far from Azuka. I kept on running until I accidentally knocked over Elsea, who just came out from the store earlier.

"Kami-niisama," she said with a troubled look in her face. "I have found another spirit lurking around here."

I took a moment to catch my breath. As I stood up, Elsea suddenly dragged me across the street.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I shouted at her, almost out of breath.

When Elsie finally stopped, we have arrived in front of the video game store. Just then, Azuka is coming out of the door.

"Oh, no please don't tell me…" I breathed. I looked at Elsea with great disbelief.

"She," Elsie pointed out, "is our next target."


	4. Mission

Flag 4.1

"There is no way I am going to make that… that… girl fall in love with me!"

These were the words that echoed throughout the whole house. It was almost bedtime at my house. But for the god of the gaming world, my powers have absolutely no curfew. The virtual world is far more important to me than sleeping.

I looked heatedly at Elsea, who was at the moment hiding behind her broom. "There must be some kind of mistake!" I pointed out. "Maybe the tracker was having one of those technical bugs or something."

"But Kami-niisama," she started to quiver. "The loose soul tracker was positive that there is a loose soul hiding inside Azuka-chan. Please remember that we are still bound by the contract. And you know what will happen when we fail to capture the loose soul. We will…"  
"…have our heads thrown out," I continued.

_Stupid contract._

I shook my head and sighed. I sat down on my recliner chair and turned back to the six widescreen monitors in my room.

"Why would those brainless souls choose someone like Suuichi-san to possess?" I thought as I pressed the start key.

There was a moment of stilness. No sound echoed this time. It was just the constant beeping of the game controls and the sound of Elsie's breathing.

Just then, Elsie broke the silence.

"Kami-niisama, I have captured so many loose souls because of what you can do. Azuka-chan is no different from the other girls that you have encountered. What is it with Suiichi-san that you don't intend to even try?"

My fingers suddenly retreated from pressing in the buttons.

And then I let those words sink in for a moment.

_Azuka-chan is no different from the other girls that you have encountered._

_You don't intend to even try._

_What if I tried?_

I stood up, regaining composure. I pushed my glasses to the bridge of my nose. Then I made my way out of the door.

"Kami-niisama," Elsea called out. "Where are you going?"

I sighed one more time. "I'm going to bed."

She seemed surprised.

"I need to rest," I answered. "I'm not going to like making Suuichi-san fall in love with me, but I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Elsea clasped her hands together in delight. "Thank you very much, Kami-niisama!"

I sighed once again.

Flag 4.2

_Driiiiiiiiing! Driiiiing!_

The other students started scrambling down their seats as the bell announcing the start of the first class rang. Elsea and I arrived earlier than usual. We got to school with a decent twenty minutes to spare. So I got a few time in my hands to play games without having to rush to school. I should sleep earlier more often.

We had laboratory works today. Tohru-sensei, the Chemistry teacher, was holding a bucket with strips of paper in it. Written in each strip of paper are the names of the fifteen boys in the class. The twenty three girls would be picking their lab partners this way.

It was Azuka's turn to draw.

"Suuichi-san," Tohru-sensei called out. "Who did you pick?"

Azuka stood from her chair. The rest of the class turned to her.

"I wish that Suuichi-san will pick me," a guy whispered to his seatmate.

"Dream on. Suuichi-san will pick me, not you," another guy argued.

Elsea sneaked behind my back, "Kami-niisama, do you want me to make Suiichi-san pick you?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather not. It'll be hard for me if she became my partner."

But everything is quite predictable already, even without Elsea's magic.

"Hey, Katsuragi-kun! If we combine the Benedict's solution to the oil, what would happen?" Azuka inquired me.

The next thing I knew is that I'm sitting beside Azuka.

I tried not to look at her. I focused on my PFP screen.

"Hey, Katsuragi-kun! Hello?" She shouted as she waved her hands in front of my face.

I tried my hardest not to budge.

After a while, she continued on mixing chemicals in the beaker.

_She left me alone, finally._ I said with a relieved sigh.

I continued on with my game.

Now, I have finally reached the climax of the game.

I smiled smugly to myself. "I can finally see the ending."

Suddenly, a hand reached out to my PFP. Then the hand yanked it out of my hands.

I jumped all of a sudden. Clear from view I can see my precious PFP…

…in Azuka's hands.

She stood up and had a devious look in her face. "I can see the ending, too," she said with that cunning tone of voice.

Azuka pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose, just like how I always had when I get serious.

Then she positioned my PFP on top of the burning beaker with chemicals.

"No! Please, I'd do anything!" I bent down to her knees, pleading. "I'd do anything, just don't harm my precious PFP!"

I looked up to Azuka. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Stand up, Katsuragi-kun." She simply said.

I did as told.

We sat back down on the lab chairs. She then handed me back my PFP.

As I reclaimed it, she had a bashful look on her face.

"I guess that force is not the best way." She said quietly.

I looked back at her. "W-What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked down to her shoes. Her long black hair fell down on her cheeks.

I can see that she is flushed with embarrassment.

"I," she started to speak. "I want to ask if you can walk me home this afternoon."

Those words caught me off guard for a moment.

But then I remembered…

"Oh, okay. I will." I replied.

…I had a mission.


	5. Conversations

Flag 5.1

_Driiing_. _Driiing._

The bell announcing the end of classes rang. I was all set to go home.

"Katsuragi-san," Azuka called out.

I turned to see Azuka running towards me.

Yeah, I forgot.

I'm walking Suuichi-san home today.

I sighed. I tried to pretend that I didn't see her. I just turned to my PFP.

But Azuka kept walking towards me.

"Katsuragi-san," she said. "Ready to go?"

I ignored her completely and just concentrated on my game.

"Here we go again," she sighed.

We walked along the road. I played my games just like how I did everyday even while walking.

"Katsuragi-san," Azuka said. "How can you walk and play video games at the same time?"

Still diverting my attention to my PFP, I answered her question. "Easy, I use my senses."

"What you are doing is dangerous," Azuka cried.

"I don't care," I simply said.

She had that worried look on her face. "But you might get hit by a car."

"I always stay on the sidewalk." I explained.

"You might hit a post or a tree." She said.

"It's tall. I can see it in the corner of my eye." I confidently replied.

"Dogs may chase after you."

"That barely happens."

"You might get lost."

"I know my way around town."

"There are a lot of kidnappers in town."

"I don't care. I haven't even met one."

"What if aliens catch you?"

I stopped to give her an odd glare.

"Now that's just insane," I cried.

She looked at me with stern eyes. "So is what you are doing now," she said.

Flag 5.2

The next day I walked home with Azuka again.

"How many games do you play each day, Katsuragi-san?" Azuka asked as we walked.

"A hundred at the least," I replied, still diverting my attention to my PFP.

"Wow. That's a lot of games," she gawked.

"No, it isn't," I corrected.

She looked at me with a confused look.

"A million would be enough I guess," I shrugged.

"Eh? That's almost impossible," she cried.

"Not for me," I confidently replied.

"You're lying. I can't even play three in a week," she said.

I just kept walking.

"It's because you are not the God of Conquest," I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed.

"It's not for you to know," I said.

She placed her arms on her sides. "Oh really?"

I sighed. I gave up.

Flag 5.3

For the third time, Azuka walked home with me.

I avoided having a conversation with her in every way possible. So while we walked, I kept a good distance of five feet between us.

Halfway through our journey, we didn't have a single conversation. I was winning…

…Until Azuka broke the silence.

"How do you fix yourself in the morning, Katsuragi-san?"

I winced. What an idiotic question.

"Why'd you ask? It's none of your business, Suuichi-san," I cried.

"Gomenasai," she apologized. "It's just that…"

She paused for a while.

"…you have weird hair. It looks like it hasn't been combed for years. And what's up with your face?"

Then she started to giggle.

I was really annoyed now.

Then she stopped laughing. She leaned towards me and looked straight at me with those blue eyes.

"Your eyes, they are beautiful."

It caught me off guard.

"W-w-what are you saying? That's d-downright p-preposterous. That's c-c-crazy!"

She left me all tongue-tied.

"Well," she simply said. "It is."

I can feel my chest tightening. My cheeks feel hot. I felt that unusual feeling again.

She just smiled. She looked at me and said, "Katsuragi-san, will you come with me tomorrow again?"

I can't say anything more.

I pushed my way ahead of her, trying to run away. I cannot take anymore of her.

But she grabbed hold of my hand before I can walk any further.

"So will you, Katsuragi-san?"

I gave up.

"I'll try."


	6. Change

Flag 6.1

I sat down on the stairway in front of our school's main entrance. Our classes were cut at noontime because of something of grave importance.

With my PFP in hand, I waited for Azuka to come out from her class.

"What is taking her so long?" I complained. "I still have to finish my games."

As I spoke, Azuka came running towards me. She was almost out of breath as she stopped in front of me.

"Gomenasai, Keima-kun," she apologized.

I huffed. "What took you long enough?" I asked her impatiently.

She had that annoyed look in her face. "If you don't want to, then you could just go home," she glowered on me.

All of a sudden, she started walking away.

"H-Hey! I was just joking! Hey, Azuka-chan," I called out.

She turned around with that smile on her face. "Just joking, sour face," She joked.

"That wasn't funny," I said as I stood up.

"So are you," she shot back.

We walked along the road together in silence. The cold, autumn wind blew as we passed by different houses and other places along the blocks.

I took one good look at her. Her long black hair set resting in her sides, flowing all the way down her back. Her eyeglasses are perched up on the bridge of her nose. She walked with such poise and grace.

To tell the truth, she looked beautiful today.

"What happened to your PFP, Keima-kun?" She asked all of a sudden.

I shook my head. Here I go again with this real world trances.

It took me a good fifteen seconds before I could respond back.

"It ran out of batteries," I said dejectedly.

"I'm glad it did," she said with a smile.

"How mean of you." I said before going on to my monologue. "Gaming is my whole world, and nothing is supposed to come between us. But suddenly the cruel fate decided to put me to the test, seeing if I can go on with my life without it. I take on the challenge with the last bit of my dignity. But you see, it is very hard without gaming. And it's not for you to understand. But if only you can you see the world without gaming. It's like being in a desert without a single drop of water. It is like being stranded in the middle of the ocean without anybody to rescue you. It's like… OUCH!"

Azuka brought out her thick Math book and hit me on my head.

"That's for being too dramatic about nonsense things," Azuka explained.

"Nonsense?" I yelled at her. "It's not nonsense! How can you say that gaming is nonsense? It happens to be one of the most…"

As I spoke, she raised her Math book in the air.

"Please don't hit me!" I begged.

Luckily, she didn't hit me again. Instead she just sighed and continued walking straight ahead.

I just followed her lead.

Flag 6.2

We continued walking until we reached the park square. I looked around and wondered why there were so many people.

"Why are we here?" I asked Azuka.

She simply pointed to a banner hung in front of us.

I was surprised.

_Welcome to the 7__th__ Annual Gamers Convention and Festival._

I looked at Azuka with great disbelief.

"Surprise, Keima-kun," she said with a smile.

I was still in shock. I have totally forgotten about this.

"Well," Azuka said. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going in?"

She took me by the hand.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing," I lied.

In reality, I felt strange. A shiver went down my spine.

So this is how it feels to hold hands.

Flag 6.3

This feeling was surreal. Words can't even describe how I feel right now.

At first, I thought that this would be just like any other day. I would wake up to my ultimate source of power: games. I would grab my PFP and then confine myself to the world I only knew and curse everything that didn't belong to it.

All of a sudden, Suuichi Azuka came between me and that world. She was a girl from the three dimensional world, a world that I despised so much. She was annoying, troubling, and disturbing. She would come out of nowhere and bother you. She would get in the way while you are doing something very important, like when I am playing my games, to take my example. She's a nuisance on her own.

Now here I am, roaming the streets of the real world. But I never knew that I would enjoy it to the fullest.

Today, Azuka took me to the Annual Gamers Festival. It was my very first time to come to events like this. So I wasn't sure what I would expect.

When we entered the convention grounds, I saw so many game stands. Exhibits of one of the most popular games all over the world are seen in almost every corner. Other stands selling different kinds of merchandise are present. Avid gamers and other people came to witness and become part of this spectacle. It was an overwhelming scene.

We looked around in the exhibits and sure enough my favorite games were in display. Surprisingly, Azuka also knew about most of the games. So we ended up discussing about them and gave pointers to each other. This was the first time I had a normal conversation with anybody.

We then headed to the bazaar where they sold different games and gadgets at very affordable prices. I seized the opportunity to buy some of the games I couldn't afford in their original prices.

Azuka didn't want to buy games. Instead she dragged me to the stalls selling different kinds of merchandise. There were so many amusing things you can find. There were well-known characters made into stuffed toys, t-shirts with weird designs, and even snack food with a theme from a game. Azuka found this stall were they sell these weird accessories then she urged me to come. I basically had no choice, considering the fact that I cannot escape her strong grip. When we got there, I planned on hiding from her to the exhibit, but she suddenly threw stuff at me, one hat after another and one pair sunglasses after another. I looked at myself at the mirror and I had to laugh. I did look funny with these weird specs and this tall hat. Azuka came wearing a weird hat with matching specs. She made these funny faces in the mirror and I had to admit that was pretty funny. I didn't know what came up with me but I started doing these weird faces in the mirror. Then I saw Azuka. She laughed at how hysterical I looked. I just smiled. I did look funny.

I had so much fun with her.

The day was coming to an end and we had done so much. We have visited almost every store around and even watched exhibitions and shows.

We were starting to tire so we sat down on a bench for a while.

I looked up at the sky. It turned into different shades of yellow, orange and red. I watched as it painted the ripples of a nearby lake into gold. Soon, that same sky will turn to all different shades of blue before all the stars will appear and twinkle in the night sky. It felt kind of like my emotions right now.

"Did you enjoy this evening, Keima-kun?" Azuka suddenly asked me.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "Yes, I did."

She smiled at me. But suddenly she fell silent. She just looked straight ahead at the moon as it casted its reflection on the lake.

I moved closer. It seemed that something went wrong.

Then she spoke.

"How does it feel like to be all alone, Keima-kun?" She said.

I was confused.

"I don't get what you mean," I said.

She remained in a state of melancholy.

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were a strange person. You never talked to anybody. You just stared at your computer screen all day long. And Elsea-chan even told me that you played even in your sleep, which was unbelievably insane if you ask me. I haven't seen a person like you before."

"One day I decided to try and talk to you. But you were so busy with your games so I tried to find a way to talk to you. Then I noticed that you were playing a game I knew very well. I was lucky because that game gave me a chance for me to talk to you."

She looked at me with those pensive eyes and continued. "I ask myself sometimes… 'Will Keima-kun ever be able to find a way out of that world he lives in?' 'Will he ever stop playing games and just live a normal life?''Will he ever fall in love?'"

I just looked at her speechless. I sat there motionless, a stick in the mud. I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know what to say.

"But just this once, I saw you having the time of your life. For once I saw you as a normal person. For once I saw you smile. And it was beautiful."

She had a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"So… so that is why you wanted me to come with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she whispered.

I took a moment to let this entire thing to sink in and to calm myself down.

Azuka came between me and the gaming world.

She showed me a different light of the world that I had dreaded.

I look at Azuka once more. And for the first time, she had removed her glasses. Now her blue eyes are more beautiful than ever.

Now I wonder to myself what I have gotten into.

Believe it or not, I was starting to like Suuichi Azuka.

There was another moment of silence. The cold wind blew. Then I started to move and stand up.

"Azuka-chan," I started to say. "Thanks for showing me around. I had a lot of fun."

She smiled at me and waved back.

I didn't know what would happen after this. I didn't know if I would return to my normal life. I didn't know if I would continue living my life in the world of gaming. I didn't know if I would return to that life...

Or to change. To live a normal life. To be happy. To be free.

When I turned around, I felt something grasping on me. I turned back and saw Azuka.

I felt my heart racing.

_Doki-doki-doki._

"I have one more question for you, Keima-kun," she asked.

"Will you ever fall in love?"

I felt uneasy. I didn't know what to say.

Then my mind went back to the first time I met Azuka.

_Just say yes._

I took a deep breath. And finally said…

"Yes."

It was something I never imagined that would have happened. I never imagined that this would be the ending.

I took her hand. Then I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then all I can remember is the feeling of pulling her closer.

Sparks flew.

But then everything went blank. Everything around me had disappeared like a dream.

It was like falling in love for the first time was like a dream.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue, _Azuka POV_

_Driing. Driing._

The sound of the bell announcing the end of class echoed the school. The other students started scrambling their way out of the campus.

I collected my things and placed them in my bag. I was gearing up and heading home.

Then in the corner of my eye, I saw Keima.

He just sat there relentlessly pressing the buttons of his PFP. He is very preoccupied at the moment.

I sighed. He is back to his usual self.

"Hey, Azuka-chan."

I heard a voice call out to me.

I turned around then Elsea came to view.

"Oh. Elsea-chan, I didn't see you," I said.

"Oh, gomenasai," she apologized.

"It's okay," I said.

"How did yesterday go?" Elsea suddenly asked.

"Oh, that," I shuffled my feet to find the right words to say. "It was successful."

"Well, it's good to hear that," Elsea cheered. "I'm glad that the loose soul came out. At first I thought it was in your body, but luckily I realized it on time then told you."

"Same here." I felt relieved myself.

I turned around once more to take a look at Keima. He is still absorbed in his game playing.

I sighed and turned back to Elsea.

"It's too bad that he lost his memory," I told Elsea. "He would be different now if he hadn't. He would be so obsessed in playing. He would live a normal life."

Elsea sighed in dismay.

I picked up my bag and prepared for the journey home. This time, I'm going home alone.

Suddenly, Elsea stopped me.

"Azuka-chan," she said. "Do you still love Kami-niisama?"

Without hesitation, I nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, this is your last day here." Elsea suddenly brought up.

"Sadly, it is," I confirmed.

"Why do you want to suddenly leave?" Elsea suddenly asked.

"I just think it is for the best." I answered.

"Does Kami-niisama know that you are leaving?" She asked.

"I don't think he'll even care now." I sighed.

Elsea sighed as well. "Well, you better say goodbye to him now."

I just smiled and said, "Just say goodbye to Keima-kun for me."

I slung my bag to one shoulder and made my way out of the door.

Before I stepped out, I looked at Keima. He just stared straight at his PFP screen.

He is still trapped in the world only he knew.

I know he'd never look up anymore.

But I hope someday he will.

_The end._


End file.
